OneSided
by imdeadsothere
Summary: The battle is won, but things aren't done. Ron comes to Harry to make sure he understands one thing, the kiss between him and Hermione was totally one-sided. SLASH. ONE-SHOT.


"Harry!" Ron called, "Harry wait up!" Harry slowed down, allowing Ron to catch up with him.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked. He was heading up towards the Gryffindor common room, tired and eager to get to sleep after the battle of Hogwarts. He stepped over a fallen piece of debris, Ron still following after him.

"Well?" Harry asked, looking at Ron expectantly.

"You know not that long ago, when me and Hermione kissed," Ron began.

"Oh yeah, that was great," Harry said, trying and failing horribly to hide the bite in his voice. Oh he remembered, he wish he didn't. Seeing Ron and Hermione intertwined, their lips… He didn't want to think about it. Not when he'd been in love with Ron for three years, ever since he nearly lost him in the Triwizard Tournament. And after his stint with Cho failed, well, that pretty much cemented things. Of course he still tried to get over Ron with Ginny but…

Harry realized that he'd been lost in thought, and quickly looked back up at Ron.

"Oh, sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to zone out there, what where you saying?"

Ron just shook his head. "Never mind," he said quietly, "you probably don't even care." Ron upped his pace, moving quickly ahead of Harry.

"No! Wait!" Harry called, having to jog to keep up with Ron's long stride, "I didn't mean too, I'm sorry, I just, Ron please slow down!" Ron stopped and Harry nearly walked right into him, but Ron caught him at the last minute.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry said, once the immediate danger of himself falling flat on his face was over, "I really didn't mean to zone out, you mentioned you and Hermione and it got me thinking and I just kind of got lost in tought and I really do care about what you were trying to say I'm just really tried and my mind is all over the place and I'm sorry I really do care and…" Harry paused, partially because he was out of breath but mostly because he just realized how close he and Ron were to each other. Ron had turned to face Harry and both of his hands gripped Harry from where he'd stopped him from crashing into him. Except he hadn't bothered to push Harry back at all, and instead they both stood there, their faces inches from each other. Harry didn't know what mad thought made him do it, but he moved his face closer, gazing into Ron's eyes expectantly. Ron closed the gap, and before Harry knew it they were kissing.

Harry hadn't kissed many people in his life, but nothing compared to this, and nothing ever would. No, this was perfect. His and Ron's lips fit perfectly together and he honestly couldn't believe this was actually happening but it was and… Ron finally pulled away. Harry's face fell at the loss of contact, and then the full enormity of what had just happened hit him. He tried his best not to make eye contact. But Ron would have none of it.

Ron placed his hand gently on Harry's cheek, gently tilting his face upward. Green eyes met blue, and Harry just stared. Unsure what to do, or what would happen next. Using his other free hand Ron reached down and took Harry's in his own, their fingers intertwined. Harry smiled a little. Ron returned his joy.

"What I was going to say," Ron said quietly, "was that that kiss between me and Hermione was completely one-sided, and that I felt nothing at all, and…" Ron trailed off.

"And?" Harry prompted.

"And that the reason I felt nothing at all was because I was too in love with you, and the only thing I thought about while she kissed me was how much I'd rather be kissing you."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really," Ron smiled.

"Does Hermione know?" Ron nodded.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked. Ron nodded again.

"She said she thought something like this was going to happen," Ron replied.

"So… does this mean that, you and me…?"

Ron grinned.

"I love you," he said, smiling into Harry's eyes.

"I love you, too," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ron's neck and kissing him again. The only regret he had was that they hadn't done this sooner.


End file.
